Aliento de vida
by JesSwanfoy94
Summary: OS..Me llama por el nombre que sabía perfectamente no me pertenece, siempre lo supo y me lo ocultó. Ese nombre representa mi dolor, mi frustración y todo lo que quiero olvidar, incluyéndolo.Volteo mi mirada hacia él con las manos hecho puños y mis ojos reflejan lo que pareció temer siempre. Baja su mirada para enseguida devolvérmela con la oscuridad reflejada en sus ojos grises.


Songfic:Inspirado en Breath oflife de Florence and the Machine

Los personajes **no me pertenecen** son **propiedad exclusiva de J.K Rowling. **

Este OS está basado en el fanfic**"La Revolución de las bestias" de ****MonicaAlejandra55** por lo que **EL ESCENARIO DONDE SE DESENVUELVE LA HISTORIA Y PARTE DEL DIÁLOGO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN**son propiedad de la autora antes mencionada.

Solo la corta historia es de mi autoría.

Recomendación: Leanla con el video de la canción denle play¡ahora! :)

**Aliento de vida.**

El viento sopla despeinando las copas de los árboles, el sonido que hace al pasar es lúgubre y las nubes en el cielo anuncian una tormenta.

Mis manos duelen por tenerlas hecho puño contra el suelo, pero no duelen tanto como mi corazón, respiro agitadamente he intento controlar mi llanto cargado de rabia, es demasiado, no creo soportarlo.

_¡Ya basta!_

Levanto mi rostro al cielo en busca de un aliento de vida, de un pequeño toque de luz celestial pero voces en mi cabeza gritan a coro ¡NO!, es cuando la rabia contenida en mi interior escapa en forma de un desgarrador y escalofriante grito que hace temblar la tierra, mentalmente ruego por un sueño de vida otra vez, una ligera perspectiva que me ayude a aclarar mi situación, pero los coros en mi cabeza repiten ¡NO!

El cielo no me demuestra piedad y desata su tormenta sobre mí, la lluvia me empapa y el lodo ensucia mi blanca vestimenta. Mi respiración se ha calmado pero sé que no faltará mucho para que sienta mi corazón destrozarse y deba gritar otra vez.

_Lo recuerdo todo._

Desperté del más dulce y amargo sueño.

Mi vida ha dado un giro brusco devolviéndome a la realidad.

_¿De qué lado estoy?_ Me pregunto _¿De qué lado estoy ahora que se la verdad y todo ha sido un engaño? ¿De qué lado estoy? ¿Del lado de quien estoy yo?_ Una extraña sensación atraviesa cada parte de mí de pies a cabeza, y no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida.

El bosque esta tan calmado.

Entonces le escucho llamarme.

Me llama por el nombre que sabía perfectamente no me pertenece, siempre lo supo y me lo ocultó. Ese nombre representa mi dolor, mi frustración y todo lo que quiero olvidar, incluyéndolo.

Volteo mi mirada hacia él con las manos hecho puños y mis ojos reflejan lo que pareció temer siempre. Baja su mirada para enseguida devolvérmela con la oscuridad reflejada en sus ojos grises. Y aunque esa mirada me hubiera hecho perder la cabeza y sus palabras y promesas sublimes me hubieran debilitado, me mantengo firme y no trastabillo en responderle con una mirada igual de oscura.

Estaba en busca de un aliento de vida, un pequeño toque de luz celestial pero las voces en mi cabeza repetían ¡No!, solo anhelaba recuperar mi vida otra vez, tener una pequeña visión de mi comienzo hasta éste final y las voces en mi cabeza me gritan ¡No!

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El bosque se mantiene en una extraña calma.

Ha sido un largo camino, el tiempo no ha dejado de correr. En un pasado me dije _debemos estar juntos_ pero ahora ya no, porque puedo ver lo que pretende y si su mentira se ha desmoronado, significa que ya no le pertenezco más.

El bosque se mantiene en una lúgubre calma.

Y por más que hubiera querido una explicación decente y la verdad salir de sus labios, no le hubiera creído, porque viví engañada más de un año a su lado, obligada a hacer cosas terribles, inimaginables. Mi respiración se acelera, mi cabeza da vueltas… Y cuando intentó volver a nombrarme, no me contuve.

¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! No te atrevas a hacerlo! Mi nombre es Hermione! ¡Hermione Granger! –Le grité con las lágrimas cayendo.

Ya sabía la verdad.

_Estaba en busca de un aliento de vida,_

_De un pequeño toque divino,_

_Pero las voces en el boque se negaban_

_Gritándome_

_No._

…

¡Hola!

Espero que este oneshoot les haya gustado por favorsus comentarios son bien recibidos, para saber qué les pareció ésta historia. Y pues , para quienes no han leído la Revolución de las bestias ¡Se los recomiendo! La historia los envolverá y no podrán parar de leer :D

Espero sus rr.

Saludos.

Este OS está dedicado a LolyHedwig y DenishaHernandes quienes fueron mis betas =) Gracias chicas


End file.
